Empty
by Myla Star
Summary: It's Valentines Day! Hermione feels that she has been forgotten. Can someone cheer her up? Slight Dramione.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine.**

**This is actually modeled on my Valentines Day.**

**Empty**

*****Hermione's POV*****

My throat was as dry as the desert, but my eyes were swirling, chocolate oceans of water. I blinked back the tears as I walked as quickly as I could toward my bedroom. I had my head down so that noone could see my red face. It was silly of me to be crying over something so silly, so _stupid_, but I was. It just wasn't fair.

I tried my best to ignore the smiling faces of students. Everyone around me was positively glowing with happiness. Some people were passing out valentines, while others were eating candy, showing of their presents, carrying balloons, or cuddling with their boyfriend or girlfriend in a corner. It seemed that I was the only one in a bad mood.

Do you want to know what I was so sad about? I'll tell you. Lets go back to the beginning.

***That morning***

I looked around at the pink, red, and white decorated Great Hall as I waited for my breakfast to appear on the table. Small, paper hearts were falling from where the roof should've been (it was really a breathtaking image of the sunrise) and dissappeared before they touched anything. Flowers and flower petals decorated the tables on top of the pink tablecloths that were on every table. It was beautiful, but all the pink and red kind of hurt my eyes. How could I expect anything less on Valentines Day?

A soft bell pierced its way through the light conversation, and the food magically appeared on the golden plates. Great, _more _pink. It seemed as if all the food was tinted pink or red. Pink oatmeal, red applesauce, pink bagles, stawberries and other red/pink fruits, you name a food and it was probably pink or red and sitting on one of the tables.

I helped myself to some red toast and began to spread some pink butter on it. I watched in mild disgust as blurs of reddish food was shoveled into Harry and Ron's mouths. Do they ever even taste their food? I looked away and noticed that some people were eating chocolate roses. These roses only grew once a year in February and you could buy some for your friends for one galleon each at Greenhouse Two. Harry and Ron haven't gotten me one yet even though I'd bought one for each of them a couple days back. I assumed that they were waiting to give me one today to, you know, make it more special because it's Valentines Day. I didn't know how wrong I was.

I was halfway through with my toast (which kind of tasted like raspberries) when I heard the familiar sound of wings. Hundreds of owls swooshed down from the sky and dropped letters and boxes into everyone's lap, somewhere on the table near them, or in the occasional dish or punch bowl.

As the owls started to thin out as they flew away, finished with their delivery, I looked around desperately for something, _anything_, to drop down for me. I knew that presents from my parents would arrive later (they weren't used to the owl-system), but letters from my friends were _supposed_ to come in the morning mail. I watched as the last owl flew away and stared wistfully for a late owl to come flying in. I had no such luck.

My friends didn't seem to notice my empty lap, they were all to busy eating candy and looking at their letters. I felt dissapointed. Shouldn't they care that I hadn't gotten anything? Then, a spark of hope lighted my heart. Maybe they weren't worried because they were going to give me my letters later so that they could give them to me in person! A little voice in the back of my head was telling me that they were with me, "in person", right now, and that they could give me a letter now and save themselves the inconvenience, but I chose to ignore it.

For the rest of the day, I kept wishing and hoping for somone to give me a card. I would have been happy if somone had just said, "Happy Valentines Day," to me. Noone ever did.

At dinner (which was also entirely made up of pink and red food), I overheard Ron and Harry talking.

"So, Harry," Ron said,"Have you passed out all of your cards?"

I was hopimg for him to say no. To say that he still had one more to give out. To say that he had a card for _me_. We don't always get what we wish for, do we?

"Yes, actually. I just gave out my last one. Are you done?"

Maybe Ron had remembered me...

"Yep, I finished passing out mine before lunch"

...Am I that easy to forget?

My heart dropped to my feet, yet, at the same time, it was in my throat as a large lump that prevented me from screaming at them that they'd forgotten one person.

I stood up, barely managed to mumble something about "homework", and took off for my bedroom.

My eyes were burning and my mouth was as dry as sandpaper. I sniffled and wiped the wetness out of my eyes before a tear could form. I ignored all the cheery people and decorations in the hallway. They only made the sadness deep inside of me realize that I wasn't a part of it. I had been forgotten like an old toy that noone plays with anymore. On a shelf to be seen, but not interacted with.

I was rounding a corner when somone put a hand on my shoulder and stopped me. i quickly rubbed the tears away from my eyes and looked up. No! No,no,no! It was Malfoy and he was probably going to tease me for crying or for not getting any valentines. Plus, his friend, Blaise, was with him. But, what he actually did, shocked me.

Before I could tell him that I wasn't in the mood for his insults, he silently held out a single chocolate rose. I stared at it in wonder.

"Are you just going to stare at it with your mouth open, or are you going to take it?"

Startled, I closed my mouth. I hadn't even known that I had opened it! I hesitently reached out and took the rose, while doing a small bit of wandless magic to see if he'd put some sort of charm on it or spiked it with a potion. To my surprise, there wasn't a single trace of a jinx on it whatsoever!

What I did next surprised even me. I gave him a big hug before happily skipping the rest of the way back to my room.

_Finally_, somone had remembered me!

***Draco's POV***

Blaise looked over at me and asked, "Are you gonna tell her that you dropped it on the floor?"

I smirked. "Nah, I like my face the way it is."

**YAY! A Valentine's Day story! On friday, (the school's valentines day) this is basically what it was like for me. Exept, I didn't cry and the valentine cards weren't delivered by owls. **_**And**_** I **_**still **_**haven't gotten a single valentine card! (Noone has been my "Draco Malfoy") Of course, if you review, it'll be just like getting a valentine card! So, REVIEW!!!**

**~-Myla Star-~**


End file.
